


Snow Days

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [28]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cute, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild S&M, Snow, Sub Bucky Barnes, Winter, ain't no rest universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Steve and Bucky spend a happy morning after a snowy night.





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For your fluffy fic fest, any chance you could do something from the ain’t no rest universe with Steve/Bucky?

Bucky whines and rolls onto his back. He’s pretty exhausted. The past few days have been brutally busy. Always happens this time of year. People coming home for the holidays. Lots of stress at the end of the semester. Partiers looking for a good time. Keeps Bucky out later than usual. 

He always has Steve, though. Gets to come… not home. Not quite. They’re not living together, but they do spend many nights together and Bucky’s so grateful. Even if he’s awake now while Steve’s sound asleep. 

Next to him, Steve continues to snore the night away, completely unaware of Bucky’s annoying problem. If there was a way to nudge his boyfriend awake and ask him to use the bathroom for him, Bucky’d probably do it. Or not really. 

Steve’s been super busy lately. Not just with classes. Holiday breaks might be another week away, but Steve’s got a heavy workload what with _two_ showcases to get ready for. One for a show in California. The irony. After ten years trying out there, it’s only now that he’s moved back to New York that he’s been offered show time for his work. Which is good. Steve deserves the attention. The recognition. Bucky smiles at the idea of dating a mega-famous artist. 

He turns his head and watches Steve sleep for a moment. His cheek flat against his pillow. His hair standing up on one side. His snoring getting louder just for a second before leveling out again. 

Of course, Steve Rogers, super-artist and boyfriend to Bucky Barnes, does not have the ability to solve Bucky’s current problem. As much as he doesn’t want to get out of bed -- and the amount he doesn’t want to get out of bed is on par with how much he doesn’t like having to get up early in the mornings -- but he really really _really_ needs to pee. 

There’s no way he’s gonna be able to fall back to sleep now, but it’s _cold_ and, other than this stupid bladder betraying him in the middle of the night, he’s so comfy. Steve accuses him of being a blanket hog. As much as Bucky tries to deny this, waking up in the middle of the night with most of the comforter wrapped around him doesn’t exactly help his case. Especially when he’s also got his own blanket cuddled in his embrace. 

Steve’s never judged him, not once, for having his own blanket. A literal security blanket. He hugs it closer to his chest before flinging all the blankets away. Like a band-aid. 

A shiver crawls up his spine, spreading through his entire body and making all his limbs tremble. 

“Why does it have to winter?” he grumbles to himself as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Stupid cold. Stupid. Just stupid.” 

Alas, he must brave this treacherous tundra just to empty his tiny-in-the-middle-of-the-night bladder. Bucky keeps his eyes mostly closed on his way to the bathroom and doesn’t turn the lights on when he’s in there. He’s super careful so that he doesn’t make a mess, of course, but he also doesn’t want to fully wake-up. 

Once Bucky’s finished, he lingers in the doorway, trying to decide if he wants to grab a glass of water before he collapses back into bed with Steve. Yes. Yes, he does want a drink. Just a small one otherwise he’ll be back in the bathroom before it’s really time to get up in the morning. 

In the kitchen, Bucky goes to grab a glass from the cabinet so that he can fill it from the water cooler when he notices something out the window. Bucky parts the curtain and gasps. 

Snow. 

The first of the season. 

Some time in the middle of the night it must’ve started snowing because now there are quite a few inches blanketed over the ground and it’s still coming down. 

Bucky smiles and draws a little doodle on the window. A smiley face and a heart and another smiley face. He laughs at his silly drawings and makes them a little more spiffy. He adds hair to one and with it a little stick figure body. The other, he gives a muscular body -- well, as best as he can to a window picture -- and a little paintbrush in one hand. Over that one, he writes _you_. Over the other, he writes _me_. 

Satisfied with his amazing masterpiece, Bucky grins and giggles and creeps back to the bedroom. Before getting back in bed, he sneaks over to Steve’s side of the bed. He picks up Steve’s phone, hesitating and thinking for a few moments. Steve only has one class tomorrow and it’s a lab and he’d spent most of the evening debating whether or not he should just skip it. In the end, Bucky decides to turn off Steve’s alarm. 

“I love you,” he whispers as he curls up next to Steve. “So much.” 

Bucky wakes again to a hand on his shoulder and the sun in his eyes. His body is rocking slightly and Steve’s voice is coming through the staticky remains of his dreams. 

“Bucky?” He shakes him a little more. “Bucky, wake up.” 

“Mmm…”

“C’mon, Bucky,” Steve says a little louder. “Wake up.” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Bucky rubs some sleep from them, yawns and tries to go back to sleep before he can fully wake up. Unfortunately, Steve doesn’t allow this. He rolls him onto his back and now takes to shaking him by both shoulders. 

“Wha- _at_?” Bucky grumbles. “S’too early. Go back to _sleep_.” 

“Actually, it’s the opposite of too early,” Steve says. “It’s almost ten o’clock. I’m gonna miss my lab. My alarm never went off.” 

Eyes shooting open, Bucky’s gaze sweeps to meet Steve’s. Oh. That’s right. So Steve thinks that his alarm just didn’t go off or that he messed up in setting it. That could work in Bucky’s favor. 

One of Steve’s eyebrows lift. Oh no. Bucky knows that look all too well. Steve’s already suspicious. 

“Nothing!” Bucky exclaims. “It wasn’t me!”

Lips pursed, Steve clicks his tongue and takes Bucky’s chin between his fingers to hold him still. 

“ _What_ wasn’t you, sweet boy?” he asks. “What _didn’t_ you do?” 

A whine catches in the back of Bucky’s throat. He sucks his lip under his teeth and shakes his head. He’s gonna be in so much trouble. 

“I… well, I.” Bucky tries to swallow the big lump in his throat. “You only had… just the one… and last night you were saying… and--”

“ _Bucky_.” 

“I turned it off, I’m sorry, sir, please don’t punish me.” 

The words come out in one fast rush. Bucky can’t get them out quick enough. As soon as he says it, Bucky folds his lips in and shrinks into his shoulders as Steve’s eyes narrow. 

“You turned it… _off_?”

“I’m sorry!” he squeaks. “You were all _‘oh, I dunno know if I wanna go tomorrow, we’re not doing anything, maybe I’ll just take the day_ ’ and then it snowed last night and I figured _‘oh cool! Snow day!_ And I just… I just…”

Two fingers cover his mouth to keep the rest of those words inside. There’s something of a crooked grin curled up on Steve’s lips. Well, at least Bucky knows he’s not really angry with him.

“Mhm.” Steve nods once. Curt. “I see. So, you just… decided _for_ me.” 

“...Snow day?”

Steve, who’s had a steady and focus gaze on Bucky this whole time, lifts his eyes to take a glance out the window. Might not’ve even noticed the snow until Bucky pointed it out. 

“Huh. So it is.” Steve clicks his tongue and bounces off the mattress. He takes Bucky by the hand to pull him along. “Come on, then. Let's get some breakfast and… _talk_ about what you’ve done.”

A whimper curls around Bucky’s tongue as he’s led by Steve into the kitchen. Once they get there, Steve steers Bucky straight to the table and seats him down at one of the chairs. Steve sits down across from him. Starts drumming his fingers across the tabletop. 

Each hit of his fingers feels like a punch to Bucky’s gut. Despite Steve’s wholesome as apple pie look, the guy knew how to be downright evil. Right now, for instance, that look in his eyes tell Bucky all he needs to know. The wheels in his mind are turning. Which can’t be good for Bucky. It’ll be _amazing_ for Bucky, too, but it can’t be good either. 

Bucky can see the second the idea lights up in Steve’s eyes. That grin of his unfurls and his eyebrows lift. He pushes away from the table and stands. 

“I’m gonna make some breakfast,” he says. Steve walks around the table and drops his hands down on Bucky’s shoulders. He plants a kiss to his head. “Why don’t you take your shirt off?” 

“W-why?” Bucky asks, and then looks over his shoulder to see Steve’s face and amends his question. Bucky whines and quickly does what he’s been told. “I… I mean, yes, sir.” 

“That’s what I thought you said.”

Steve leaves him there at the table while he starts preparing walnut pancakes. Those’ll be just for Bucky since Steve is allergic to nuts but he still makes them for Bucky. Just because his allergy isn’t _that_ severe. Bucky couldn’t be more in love with him if he tried. 

“Bucky?” Steve laughs. “What’s this on the window?”

“Oh.” Bucky glances over his shoulder to see what remains of his little drawing from last night. “It… I don’t know. I drew it. Last night.” 

“You’re adorable,” he says. “Have I told you that? Completely adorable.” 

Cheeks burning, Bucky nibbles on a smile and makes a note to do something silly like that again. Anything to make Steve even half as happy as he’s made Bucky. 

Until, that is, Steve opens said window and comes back over with a pile of snow scooped between both hands. Before Bucky can question Steve’s motives for bringing a handful of snow into his kitchen, Steve packs it neatly over the top of Bucky’s head. 

“What…” Bucky shivers as a few pieces tumble down to his shoulders. What’re you…” 

“You wanted a snow day, didn’t you?” Steve says, the hint of teasing and all dominance coating Bucky. “I’ll give you a snow day. You can sit here with some snow while I make your breakfast. Understand?”

Already sitting perfectly still in a useless attempt to keep the snow from melting and from chunks sliding down the sides of his head, Bucky’s mouth drops open. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “I hate you.” 

“Careful, sweet boy,” Steve chuckles. “Don’t get too hot-headed.” 

That’s such a ridiculous, horrible, terrible joke. Nothing about it is funny and on any other day, Bucky would most likely just roll his eyes and make fun of Steve for saying it, but of course, _of course_ , today he’s desperate not to laugh. 

“Oh, no.” He clenches his jaw. “Don’t make me laugh. _Please_.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve says over by the counter as he prepares Bucky’s pancakes. “You won’t laugh as long as you keep your cool.” 

Once again, there’s literally nothing funny about Steve’s stupid joke, but Bucky can’t help himself. A laugh just rolls out of him and makes a few clumps of wet snow roll down his neck and spine. It’s so god damn cold that it pulls a squeaky yelp right out of his lungs. Yes, the rest of his is still warm, but he can barely even remember that he’s attached to the rest of him. Especially since that starts something of a domino effect. 

More and more bits of snow start falling off his head. Freezing water drips down from the ends of his hair. Slush lands right onto his shoulders and stays there to melt down to water. 

All Bucky can do is sit there, shuddering in his seat, as the snow melts off his head bit by bit and Steve makes him breakfast. 

“Oh, my _god_!” Bucky laughs through clenched teeth. Another shiver runs down his spine. “I hate you _so_ much!” 

Steve chuckles as he places a full plate of food in front of Bucky. He’s got a dish towel in his hands and wipes off what little of the snow remains on Bucky’s head before drying him as well. 

“Really?” he asks. “Do you _really_ hate me?” 

Giving Steve the biggest weepy face he can make, Bucky pushes his bottom lip out and makes his eyes wide and even gives the tiniest of whimpers. 

“No,” he answers. “Not even a little. I kinda love you.” 

“Good.” Steve cuts into some of the pancakes and feeds the forkful to Bucky. “Because I love you, too. And I plan to spend the rest of today keeping you nice and warm.” 

Another blush fills Bucky’s cheeks as he chews, already aware that Steve will probably be feeding him throughout the meal. Which is just fine by Bucky. It doesn’t take all that much to be warmed up by Steve anyway. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more stucky and marvel fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
